A plurality of game machine rows (hereinafter referred to as "game machine island") comprising a plurality of game machines and a plurality of game media lending machines for lending game media which are used for playing games by game players are disposed in game parlors. When a game player plays a game, he or she rents game media by inserting bank notes into a game media lending machine as a game playing fee. The bank notes which were inserted into the game media lending machine are accepted into the island and are then collected to a destination position, such as one end of the island. As a means thereof, a bank note transporting apparatus is provided in the island.
The bank note transporting apparatus includes a unit for merging the bank notes which are inserted from the game media lending machine. Such a type of mechanism is incorporated in the transporting apparatus and per se is not easily disassembled.
Jamming of the bank notes in the bank note merging unit is liable to occur due to the complicated structure and inappropriate timing of merging of the bank notes, etc. In the event of jamming of the bank notes, the game media lending machine is unable to be used and game players are considerably inconvenienced.
The inside of a conventional bank note transporting apparatus, including the bank note merging unit is not easily accessible. In the event of jamming or other failures, it takes an extended period of time to conduct repair service such as removal of the jammed bank notes.